The present invention relates to a method for the treatment of glaucoma. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel method of treatment of glaucoma or lowering of intraocular pressure by topically administering beta-adrenergic blocking agents to the eye.
Glaucoma is a condition of the eye characterized by increased intraocular pressure. Untreated, the condition can eventually lead to irreversible retinal damage and blindness. Conventional therapy for glaucoma has involved topical administration of pilocarpine and/or epinephrine, administered to the eye several times daily.
Various beta-blocking agents may also be used to lower intraocular pressure. Such use is described, for example, in reviews by W. P. Boger in Drugs, 18, 25-32 (1979) and by T. J. Zimmerman and W. P. Boger in Survey Ophthalmol. 23(b), 347 (1979). The use of beta-blockers for the treatment of glaucoma is also described in the patent literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,085 to Stone discloses a method for treatment of glaucoma by the ocular administration of a beta-blocking compound, timolol maleate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,674 discloses treating glaucoma with labetalol, a known antagonist of both alpha and beta adrenergic receptors. However, these methods also possess significant drawbacks, in that the absorption of the beta-blocking compound into the systemic circulation can cause undesirable side effects. Such side effects result from prolonged beta-blocking action on the heart, bronchioles and blood vessels. For example, according to Physicians' Desk Reference, Charles E. Baker, Jr., 35th Edition, 1981, p. 1233, adverse reactions to the topical use of timolol maleate can include bronchospasm, heart failure, as well as cardiac conduction defects. Accordingly, there is a need for a method of treatment of glaucoma or for lowering intraocular pressure which is relatively free of unwanted systemic side-effects.
Certain beta-blocking agents which contain enzymatically labile ester groups are known to exhibit short-acting beta-blocking effects in the systemic circulation. Such short-acting beta-blocking compounds (SAABs) have been suggested for treatment or prophylaxis of cardiac disorders as a means for reducing heart work or improving rhythmicity for a short duration. Such short-acting beta-blocking compounds avoid the sometimes counterproductive effects of conventional beta-blocking agents, whose effects are long-lived and therefore difficult to precisely control.